The Better Marauders
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: Key points in Remus's, James's, and Sirius's lives-one shots. T for Remus
1. Chapter 1

The hall opened into a large banquet room, which had not been 'banqueted' in for years. The tapestries strewn across the walls were covered by a fine layer of dust, and the ornate table and chairs in the center of the room sat empty, forgotten, waiting for occupants, for the chattering people that once had filled their ample space.

The stillness was disrupted by a head peeking around the corner of the doorframe. The head paused for a minute, and then grinned. It was followed by a body as it entered the hall, and the legs carried the youth to the large complicated china closet. He grinned at the cabinet and seemed to be listening to something.

The young man was tall and tan, with a casual grace about him that suggested he was carefree. There was also no doubt that he was handsome, even if he was most definitely not carefree.

He had the high cheekbones of his family, the piercing grey eyes, the dark, tame hair, and the arrogant strut that suggested 'holier-than-thou.'

He whipped open the cabinet, which gave a loud, piercing screech, or it may have been the boy inside, who ran out of there like his life depended on it.

The first rolled his eyes.

"Come ON, Reg. Give it here."

The other glanced over his shoulder. "Sirius, I"

But his voice was cut across by a higher one, a shrill, unpleasant one.

Sirius winced while Regulus's face turned impassive. Sirius did not particularly enjoy this sound, which he heard ever so often. It was the sound of the Black family, a sign that marked them who they were, a voice that continually reminded them how the Noble House of Black was to behave.

It was Walburga.

The Golden Snitch hovered by his nose, and the boy swiped at it, causing the ball to zip away. The boy tottered on his broom, but steadied it quickly.

_If you fall, _he reminded himself,_ it will be your twenty fourth time to St. Mungo's._

In that instant, his goal had disappeared.

"OI! Little Quidditch player!"

The boy looked down at the ground, which swam far below. He saw his father, broom in hand, waving him down.

If James could, he would kill-well, do something horrible to- the person who had dared make non-Quidditch time. Who WANTS to be off a broom?

The boy lowered himself down, the wind caressing his scalp.

"Accio Quidditch balls!" shouted his father, and he caught the balls quickly and stuffed them in their cases.

Then he turned to James.

"Your skills are growing there, my man."

James grinned, but only nodded, not wanting to spoil the compliment with a sarcastic remark.

James's hands could still feel the smooth wood of the broom, and his legs could still feel the feel of air whishing around them.

"Dinner time, J."

James nodded again and walked to the house, stomach rumbling in anticipation of the homemade food of his mother along with the filling love of family.

It was a sorry sight to behold, yes,but for his own parents it was even worse. Their own son's future had been ripped from him by a set of canines, and Lyall felt guilty every full moon. Right now, their son lay sprawled across the couch, his arms covered in gauze and tears, his right shoulder an ugly purple color and his face a mess of wounds, scars , and scabs. He was truly a sight to behold, but his parents could hardly take it in.  
When the news had come from St. Mungos that what they had feared was indeed true, it had flashed both their minds for an instant to get rid of the child. The added burden on their shoulders was a load to bear.

They had decided not to, but every transformation had surpassed their wildest dreams.

What was worse though, was that this was a trial for Remus that would last a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black was known for being a Black. Any things he did were immediately marked as "Black",-occasionally given more than a passing glance-and nobody saw him as his own individual.

That is, of course, until he was sorted into Gryffindor.

His whole life, it had been forced into him the knowledge that he was a Black, noble, mighty, undeserving of all the world had to offer. That Muggles were scum, the Light was filth, and anything other than their principles was to be smashed and decimated.

The morning after Sirius had been sorted, chaos broke loose in the Ancients and Most Noble House of Black.

James Potter had known he would be in Gryffindor.

Despite his father's teasing that 'loyalty was his dominant trait', or that he was very 'sly' or 'too smart to go in any other house', James knew that he would go to Gryffindor, like his father.

When the Sorting Hat confirmed it, James was extremely happy. He ran to the Gryffindor table, shouting with cries of victory.

The morning after James was sorted, happiness broke out in the Potter house.

Remus Lupin was in an alcove, reading a large book. A very large book.

Somebody his age should not be reading something so dull and thick, but the full moon had just gone, leaving an exhausted Remus in its wane.

It had been a shock to his parents when Remus Lupin had been admitted to Hogwarts at all.

When the news came the following morning after Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, the Lupin household was full of joy.

The three friends, although they came from backgrounds so averse nobody could have foreseen their friendship, remained loyal to eachother forever.


End file.
